Full Moon
by Lycara
Summary: DISCONTINUED ;; you can read it for the lols though - otherwise read the rewritten one if your mind cannot handle this. 8D
1. Prologue: Captive

**News;; 10/20/08** - This story is discontinued. :'o Please read the rewritten version one "_The Full Moon_". This one will burn your soul. No. Seriously. It's horrid and very, very old. Go read the new one... please? 8)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and company they ALL belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

This is my first fan fic please bare with me :) just to let you know Rin is 19. This is just a short prologue.

IMPORTANT! - Okay before I start the story here's your **ONLY WARNING**: **This contains some spoilers for the 3rd movie, InuYasha- Swords of an Hornorable Ruler!**

Pairings: Sess/Rin  
Inu/Kags  
Mir/San

* * *

**.: Full Moon :.**

Prologue: Captive

The full moon hung in the midnight sky. Shining like a light for all lost souls. The stars glittering in the darkened sky near the silver-white full moon.

Rin's P.O.V.

In front of my very eyes I saw them all get slaughtered. Screams of fear and pain came from them, I could do nothing but watch. Their cries of plea drowned into nothingness, blood flowed out of their wounds like a red river. They had begged them to spare my sister and I and take whatever they desired. The bandits thought about it but snickered at them swinging their sharp silver swords for the kill. They rode on their horses holding lit torches and burned the palace. One bandit had raped my mother before killing her, her screams of pain, her screams of fear were all I heard and the disgusting excuse of a human had cried out in pleasure.

I looked at the palace that was my home which now was burning to the ground; the ember flames licked the skies, and devoured the place. The bandits held me captive a few yards away from the flames. My only sister was with me, Kagome, she was also held captive but was trying to get free from their grasps. She was the kind-hearted one, a fighter most of the time but she was now helpless and vurnerable. Two of them grabbed us and jumped on the horses us along with them. I sat there like a living doll, with no will, no soul. Kagome was trembling with fear. I felt the horse bolt forward and heard the others follow.

My vision got blurry and I felt my tears falling. Everything was gone, my home, my family, my very life. I heard the bandits laughing and snickering with victory. My body was cold as ice in the summer night. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't handle it, I couldn't think straight, my mind was confused, my heart was in grief and despair. I heard Kagome shout my name in worry and fear; I couldn't answer-I wouldn't answer, my tears blurried my vision Kagome called out louder, and more desprate but now pure panic was in her voice; that was when my world went black.

End of P.O.V.

* * *

: A/N- Alright I know it's a very short chapter but I'm stopping here. Thanks for reading my fan fic! Please be kind and let me know what you think of it once your done reading. So review please! Advice is greatly appreciated! I'll update soon! Oh I put two things down for you to know:

1) This is NOT a Sess/Kag pairing! (not a fan of them-sorry sess/kags fans! It's uncalled for! I won't be caught dead reading one of those! It's just wrong! Gomen ppls)

2) There is going to be some San/Mir and Inu/Kags (yes InuYasha and Kagome are going to be a couple in this fan fic)

Yeah I know I sound picky but it's just to let you know please don't take it personally! Bare with me please! Well until next time everyone Ja ne :


	2. Chapter 1: Rin's Tears and Kagome's Hope

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or company!

I know the story's not that good like the others but here's the next chapter.-.-;

'_thinking_'

"Talking"

* * *

**.: Full Moon :.**

Chapter One: Rin's Tears and Kagome's Hope

Kagome's P.O.V.

'_When Rin fainted that night I thought she had died, I know foolish and dumb of me. Yet I couldn't help but worry sometimes about her...She's my little sister after all. No...to tell you the truth she's not really my sister, we found her at the age of five; laying on the dirt floor bleeding and wounded, teeth marks on her small form--a wolf attack no doubt, we took her in and healed her wounds, she wouldn't talk to us for a while but soon she did, we had later found out from a few villagers that her family was slaughtered by a bunch of bandits and that she was an orphan. That was whenwe decided to adopt her. And for her seeing that...once again...Only if I were stronger..._' I thought sadly. '_But soon we'll get out of this living hell.That I'm sure of._'

End of P.O.V.

Kagome sat up and looked around her, they were in the woods none-the-less, the skies were clear, the sun was shining brightly above and the weather was perfect but Kagome ignored all of that if their family were still alive Rin would have been happily picking flowers in their garden but their family, their home was gone.

The bandits had gone off to raid another village leaving four of them behind to 'guard' Rin and herself. Five days had past and they were still held captive and Rin has not woken up yet. Kagome felt her stirred beside her. She looked at the sleeping form beside her.Kagome sighed sadly.She then felt Rin jerked in her sleep and tossed and turned.

'_She's having a nightmare..._' Kagome said silently. '_But what about?_'

Rin had flashes of her family's slaugther--blood, her parent's corpes, swords, men, Kagome trembling, the pounding of horses hooves, fire, and wolves. Rin whispered something, she was sweating. Kagome looked at her in worry and whispered,"Rin..."

Rin started to jerk wildly as if in panick, Kagome, grabbing her shoulders, shook her. "Rin! Rin!"

Her eyes shot open quickly and Kagome let go. "Rin you okay?"

Rin looked at her older sister and said nothing she slowly sat up and looked around.

"Rin?"

Kagome was worried. "Rin?" She asked and repeated. "Rin you okay?"

Rin's chocolate brown eyes turned to her and shook her head slowly in a grieving kind of way.

Kagome frowned. "What's wrong?"

Rin just shook her head.

One of the bandits looked in their direction to check on them and turned away ignoring them once again.

"Rin.." Kagome said. "What's wrong tell me."

She just shook her head.

"Rin stop that and say something!" Kagome said losing her patience even though they were prisoners.

Rin just stared at her with her chocolate brown eyes and again shook her head, her ebony hair moving lightly.

"R-Rin?"

She just stared at Kagome silent, mute...

"Y-you're mute?" Kagome whispered--her sister, her _friend_...

Rin adverted her gaze and looked away; Kagome took that as a yes.

'_It wouldn't be a surprise though._' She said silently but sadly to herself. '_After what she saw, what they did I wouldn't blame her..._'

Kagome looked up at the sky. The fates were cruel, why did it have to be like this? Why?

She heard sniffling, the eldest sister looked at Rin. Tears flowed down like a river.

"It's okay Rin." Kagome whispered holding her younger sister trying to comfort her. "I'll be okay, you'll see."

Rin wept. Kagome tried to calm the girl's tears. "It'll be alright. We'll go escape somehow." She said. "Or let us hope someone finds us, but everything will be alright, we'll get out of this living hell just you wait." Kagome said confedentily.

Rin slowly nodded her head and snifflied trying to stop her tears in Kagome's arms but her tears kept on falling.

* * *

: A/N- Okay that's all for chapter two. (sighs) it's not that good nor long but I promise I'll try to make it much better and longer. The next chapter's about Sesshomaru and InuYasha XD They're going to meet soon! Please REVIEW! 

Oh and forgot to tell you: Rin is having a nightmare of BOTH of her family's slaugther. Alrighty then see you later! Ja ne :

_**Kauya**_


	3. Chapter 2: Sesshomaru and InuYasha

A/N:

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and company, They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

In this chapter you'll read about Inu-Yasha's and Sesshomaru's P.O.V.s and normal P.O.V read (when Inu-Yasha tell's his story he's really gonna sound out of character, but don't worry :) I'm going to change that in a bit, Sesshomaru might beOOC too maybe for a bit...o.o) and find out what happens after that thanks! Anywho READ and REVIEW please!

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

* * *

**.: Full Moon :.**

Chapter Two: Lord Sesshomaru and Master Inu-Yasha

Inu-Yasha's P.O.V.

Half-breed. That's what I am and will always be. Born from a demon and a human. Never excepted by human or demon. I've never found a place to fit in and that'll never happen. I've never seen father before, he died after I was born. How? After the battle with Ryukotsusei he was injured, or so Myoga told me, yet none-the-less still had the will to fight. Mother was in labor with me; Takemaru, a soldier who loved my mother dearly, came in and killed her after a few words. 'My old man' as I mostly call him had a few words with my brother Sesshomaru--HALF brother to be exact--before heading to the palace in his true form, a dog demon of couse--a giant one to be percise. Calling out mother's name," Izayoi." after he got to the guarded palace. For a split second he fought Takemaru who was foolish enough who, in doing so, lost his left arm. Father used Tenseiga reviving my mother the palace ablaze with fire. Father told mother to run after naming me in the process. He brought out Sou'unga (Sounga) facing Takemaru and mother did as told. He used, or so I think, the Gokuryuuha (Dragon Twister) as their swords clashed and the place crumbled to the ground with them inside it...

End P.O.V.

"Master Inu-Yasha!" Myoga called landing on his shoulder breaking him out of his thoughts. "Where have you been! I've been looking all over for you!"

"None of your buisness flea." Inu-Yasha growled walking forward.

"You were to tend a meeting with the other Lords and Ladies with your brother!" Myoga said jumping up and down with each word.

"_Half_ brother." Inu-Yasha growled. "I don't have to tend that stupid meeting anyway. Why would they want a half-breed like me to attend?"

"Because you are Lord Inu No Tashio's son!" He yelled.

"It's not like they care." Inu-Yasha said through gritted teeth. "Once I'm out of the room or out of ear-shot they're going to talk behind my back as well as insult me besides I'm after all a _half-breed_." He snorted.

'_As if I care._' He added to himself.

"W-well...er...uh.." Myoga sweatdropped searching for words to comeback.

"See?"

------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

Humans...They are worthless creatures, weak and varnerable--some are even easy to manipulate. As for half breeds too. Father became weak all because of a weak mortal woman. He was the one I was to defeat.I thought to myself. Tetsusaiga should have been handed to me a sword that could kill a hundred demons in one swing but father passed it down to Inu-Yasha while I carry the Tenseiga. A sword that does not kill, but it's a sword of healing. I, Sesshomaru, don't need a weak weapon like this. Tokijin is another sword I carry. An oni's fang to be exact. InuYasha my half-breed brother, a foolish one half-breed or not. Father fell for a mortal woman and InuYasha was born...

'_Do you have something to protect?_' I heard my father's words repeat in my mind. Something to protect? I do not need such things. Ridiculous.

Father had welied three swords: Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, and Sou'unga. Each held a specific power.

Tetsusaiga can kill a hundred demons in one swing.

Tenseiga can save a hundred lives in one swing.

And the Sou'unga can open a gateway to the nether-world and summon a hundred dead souls.

I heard Jaken ramble to the dragon; pulling on Ah-un's reins but ignored it. I was patrolling my lands as I usually do and InuYasha was off somewhere but I didn't care. To even think my father fell for a human of all creatures, I wouldn't make the same mistake as father.

End of P.O.V.

"Hurry up you stupid dragon!" Jaken yelled pulling on Ah-Un reins who refused to budge.

"Wait mi'lord!" Jaken called out.

Sesshomaru kept walking forward ignoring Jaken's call.

Ah-Un layed down stubbornly refusing to move making Jaken annoyed as ever.

------------------------------------------

**Sunset**

"Master Inu-Yasha." Myoga muttered.

"What?" InuYasha asked annoyed.

Myoga was silent for a long time.

"Master Inu-Yasha!" Myoga said.

"Flea..." Inu-Yasha threatened getting ticked off.

"Nevermind." Myoga muttered thinking of something.

Inu-Yasha stopped and flicked him off his shoulder sending Myoga flying somewhere, muttered and once again started walking.

------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was near a human village patrolling his lands when his nose caught the scent of blood and ashes but as always he ignored it.

'_Foolish humans._' He thought and started walking away--human affiars ment nothing to him.

He suddenly stopped when his nose caught a scent of Sakura blossoms after the rain mixed with honey the next thing he sniffed out was the saltyness of tears. He shook his head. '_No it was nothing._' He thought and continued walking forward.

* * *

: A/N- You know it's ending right here... -.- sorry folks if you wanted to read more. So what'ca think? Please review! They shall meet in chapter five okay? I know what you're thinking: _Make it more intresting and exciting and LONGER!_ I'm trying my hardest here --; I'll try my best to okays? Shall update soon! Until next time ppls, Ja ne : 

_**Kauya **_


	4. Chapter 3: Kalya's Plan

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha characters the ALL belong to Rumiko Takahashi

(sigh) Yes I know I'm slow and all but I'm try my very best here! It's sometimes hard to plan everything in one day. It almost took me eternity thinking the next chapter up! XD Okay here's the next chapter it's not that good in my opinion or whatever I do own two characters-Kalya and Sayla...Anyways please read and review.

'_thinking_'

"talking"

* * *

**.: Full Moon :.**

Chapter Three: Kalya's Plan

**Nightfall**

By the time Rin had stopped weeping it was nightfall. Kagome had finally calmed her sister down. The bandits returned a little after sunset holding barrels of food, some valuables, sake, and about five or seven captive women laughing with victory and glory. They threw the women next to Kagome and Rin. They all shook with fear and silently wept. Rin held onto Kagome afraid. They men were sitting around the fire drinking sake and eating like lords. They gave the women little to eat but no matter the women were too hungry to not except it and didn't want to starve to death.

"Rin here." Kagome said handing her a piece of meat and bread. "Eat. I don't want my little sister to starve."

Rin looked at the food and took it quite slowly. She nibbled on the food taking little bites.

One of the women- Black hair tied in a short bun, black eyes, and pretty light brown skin- finally noticed them and turned her head to get a better view then asked curiously."Who are you?"

Rin didn't answer and took no notice of it.

She then asked. "And how'd you get captured? What happened to your family?"

Rin said nothing but nibbled on her food. Kagome looked at the woman. "I think we'd like to keep that to ourselves if you don't mind..."

The woman looked at Rin. "Why don't you tell me?"

The youngest sister looked at the woman but stayed silent.

"Well?" The lady asked.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. "But my sister's mute."

The woman looked bewildered a bit and turned to Kagome once again. "Why's that?"

Kagome turned silent again.

Another woman similar to the one they were 'speaking' to turned to them. "I'm dearly sorry."Her voice was soft. "My sister is quite noisy either captured or in fear, or..."

Kagome nodded cutting her off. "I understand."

The men were laughing and clanking their cups together. The night was silent and peaceful. The moon shone like a silver sphere and the stars glittered in the heavens. Rin would have loved it laying down on the grass and happily looking up but Kagome doubted she wouldn't--it didn't seem like she ever would again. She was silent the only thing that would come out of her were tears. She never smiled no more she would always smile even if they were in a solution like this Kagome knew she saw it before Rin had always looked on the bright side no matter what but now it didn't seem like it.

Kagome looked up at the shimmering stars. Silently whispering a prayer, they had all finished eating and slept soon after a few fearful women stopped panicking. A breeze came and went making the darkened trees rustle. Kagome fell asleep a while later. Rin heard a whisper a sweet calming one, not from the winds not from the trees, but from something else... and she fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------

Kagome, Rin, and the other women were walking slowly their wrists bound together in chains.

The sun was bright and burning in the sky. It was almost noon at the time. Birds were chirping and singing; the sunbeams shimmered through the branches. Everything seemed peaceful but no it wasn't to be for them.

"Hurry up wrenches!" Ordered the bandit that held their chains from escaping and pulled on it hard making Kagome stagger a bit.

They went a little faster but not that fast. It had been eleven days since the other women had arrived. Rin was silent and never really ate. She looked pale, her hair that used to be bright and silky now seemed dull. She never smiled and no tears came from her not even when the leader slapped her. She seemed like a different person--much colder girl than the sweet girl Kagome used to know. She was worried but said nothing.

She looked at the skies. '_Please let someone save us!_'Kagome begged the gods. '_For all or our sakes, and mostly for Rin's sake._'

------------------------------------------

"Master Inu-Yasha!" Myoga cried.

"What now flea?" InuYasha muttered.

Myoga jumped up and down with each word. "Kalya want to speak with you! She says it's important!"

"My cousin?" Inu-Yasha snorted. "What does she want? Not another of her 'help me with this?' is it?"

"No it isn't!" Myoga shouted getting impatient. "She says it's urgent and wants to speak with you now!"

"Tell her I'm not falling for that." InuYasha said through his teeth.

"I knew you'd say that." A voice said from the trees.

Inu-Yasha's ears laid flat on his head saying sarcasticlly. "What now? Need help with your hair? Or fix you a nice warm bath? Catch you something so you can eat? Buy you a _stronger_ sword? Oh wait! I know you want me to be your slave!"

The figure came out and it was a full-bloodied demoness. She looked like Inu-Yasha except no ears and a girl! She looked much more mature but you could tell she wasn't really from her mischevious amber eyes. She wore a black kimono.

"No, no, no, no, and _NO_." Kalya said answering his sarcastic questions. "I have some news about Kikyo."

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up when he heard the name. "Kikyo? Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yes, I don't know, just listen, and duh." She said rolling her eyes answering his frantic questions.

"Well tell me already!" He ordered loudly impatient.

Kalya answered. "She's disappeared."

"What?" Inu-Yasha said looking at her. "No she couldn't be. I saw her yesterday."

"Well y-" Kalya stopped. "Wait I did see a girl that looked almost like her but it isn't..."

"No." Inu-Yasha said disbelievingly. "That couldn't be right."

"Why don't you go check it out if you don't believe me?" She suggested.

"Where?"

"A few-"

"How'd you know?"

"Becau-"

"When did you see this girl?"

"About three days ag-"

"How could you tell?"

"I was-"

"Who is she?"

"A lord's da-"

"Who's the other girl?"

"Her sist-"

"Are they prisoners?"

"Yes, by band-"

"How could this girl look so much like Ki-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME GOD DAMMIT!" Kalya yelled ticked off.

Inu-Yasha fell silent his ears ringing.

"I saw her three days ago with some other captured women." Kayla said. "She had on a blue kimono with visible flowers on it. Her hair was black and she had sweet black eyes." She paused then continued. "She kept saying something to this other girl--her sister obviously. She was a bit smaller then her, she looked pale and gaunt like she'd hadn't eaten much, her hair was ebony and she had the sweetest chocolate brown eyes. But the girl looked gloomy and down."

"Where though?" He asked now curious.

"About a few miles north-east from here." She said pointing in the direction.

InuYasha was about to go but Kalya said something that made him stop.

"Bring Sesshomaru with you."

He stopped mid-step. "WHAT!"

"You heard me you idiot mutt."

"Like I'd do that!" Inu-Yasha said to her yelling.

"Come on."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES."

"NO."

"Yes."

"NO."

Kalya sighed. "Fine. You won't find them easily though."

Inu-Yasha snorted. "I will. Just you see." And took off.

Kalya watched him go. "Now." She said a smirk forming on her lips. "To tell Sesshomaru about the chocolate eye girl, Rin..."

She ran with her demon speed and headed towards the Western Land Castle.

------------------------------------------

Lord Sesshomaru was sitting in his studies finishing patrolling his lands and reading a few scrolls.

Jaken ran in. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru glared at the green toad. "What Jaken?"

"Kalya want's to speak with you."

He looked up from his scrolls. "Send her in and leave."

"Yes mi'lord." Jaken bowed and scrambled out of the room.

Kalya came in. "Been a while Sesshomaru."

"Not long enough." He muttered. "What did you want to tell me?"

Kalya smiled. "Have you seen Inu-Yasha?"

"No." He said coolly. "How should I know where the half-breed is?"

"Sorry." She said. "I've been looking for a friend too."

"What?"

She giggled inside. "She used to live in the palace not far from here. But the place is burned down."

He gave her a bored look. "You are telling me this why?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you sniffed her scent before." Kalya said innocently.

"Fine." He said annoyed. "Describe her scent."

"Okay." She said. "She smells of sakura blossoms after the rain and honey."

'_Wait a second I've smell that scent before..._' He thought to himself.

"Hellooo..." Kalya said waving her hand in front of his face.

Sesshomaru snapped back to reality and said quite grudgingly. "I'll search for you're 'friend'."

Kalya smiled. "Thanks cuz."

'_No choice anyway._' Kalya thought to herself smirking inside. '_If you didn't I'll be on your back allyear and nag you until you do._'

"Alright." She said. "Find her now please?"

Sesshomaru glared but nodded.

"Thanks Lord Sesshomaru." She said laughing.

He looked out the window. The sun was sinking behind the mountains.

'_Sunset._' He thought.

"Once I'm done here I'll search for her." Sesshomaru said coolly.

Kalya nodded fast. "Okay I'll join you later and I know you only need two scrolls left so don't you dare skip out besides you're going to patrol your lands again."

Before he could say anything she added. "Well I'm off catch you later Lord Sesshomaru." And was out the door.

He stared at the door then back to his scrolls.

'_Foolish girl._' Sesshomaru thought. '_No use but to do so._'

His mind went back to the girl's scent Kalya was explaining. '_Sakura blossoms after rain and honey..._'

Kalya had forgotten to tell him what was the girl or otherwise her friend's name. He would find out sooner or later.

Soon...he was almost finished.

------------------------------------------

Kalya's P.O.V.

Once I was far away from Sesshomaru's castle I had squealed in victory.

'_I can't believe they bought that!_' I thought happily to myself. '_They actually fell for it--fell into my plan exactly on time!_'

I was at a lake standing on the grass looking at the crystal clear water smiling triumpently.

'_Silly puppies._' I silently said to myself. '_Sesshomaru you fool, you forgotten about Rin! You'd better remember her soon! And silly, silly Inu-Yasha..._'

I was jumping and squealing happily. '_Now let's hope they bring those two to the castle to let them rest and eat--and only those two._' I smiled to nobody. '_They will, I know it._'

Looking up at the skies my smile got wider, almost nightfall.

I then heard someone behind me. It was Sayla my sister. She wore a red kimono with cream-white flowers on it. Her sword was slung across her back like a cache of arrows. Her black hair was in a loose ponytail. Her skin light brown and her eyes were purple.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Wondering what my mischevious sister is up to."

My smile got to it's widest. "You'll find out sooner or later."

She rose an eyebrow at me. "It's one of your mischeivious ma-"

I looked innocently at her and smiled a bit. She looked at me. "For a g-"

My little smile got wider cutting her off again while my eyes shone with mischeviness. She got the clue and crossed her arms at me.

'_Hey._' I thought. '_I may be Sesshomaru's and Inu-Yasha's cousin but I'm also a match-making goddess!_'

End of P.O.V.

* * *

: A/N- Okay that's all for now XD next chapter they meet, I'm trying my best here! Hope you like this chapter and story! I'll update soon and the next chapter shall be up! Please read and review, okay see you soon Ja ne : 

_**Kauya**_


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting

A/N:

Disclaimer: sigh You should know the drill--I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, they ALL belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Whew! Finally 5th chapter up if you count the prologue . Thanks to my reviewers! Especially to Miss-Dragoness04! Alright then here's the next chapter, enjoy! Please read and review!

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

**Time of day**

**Translations:**

Hai - Yes

Hanyou - Half-breed

Youkai - Demon

* * *

**.: Full Moon :.**

Chapter Four: Meeting

**Nightfall**

Inu-Yasha was running through the dark forest trying to find the scent of the girl that Kalya said that looked almost like Kikyo. He practically brought his nose to the ground trying to find a scent then he lifted his head up trying to find it in the air or breeze. There! He caught a scent ofmint and pine treesand another one that smelled of Sakura blossoms after the rain and honey--yet he smell a few other scents...He jumped on the tree tops running hoping he wouldn't lose the stale scent in the air. It would soon be fresh, he knew it since humans don't really travel at night.

'_Is it Kikyo?_' He thought. '_Could it be her taking another form or is she really gone?_'

His pace picked up. A full moon shone in the sky glowing like a white like a crystal dimond and stars glittered in the darkened sky.

------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked slowly on the dirt road in the darkened forest. His silver hair swaying lightly in a calm breeze. He still didn't understand why he even excepted Kalya's request. He ignored it once it came into his mind.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Called an annoying voice from behind him.

Sesshomaru didn't even need to turn around to see who the voice belong to. "What do you want Jaken?"

Jaken had ran a long way to catch up to his lord. "I thought you need my help to find whoever you are looking for..."

"No need." He said coldly. " Go back to the castle and wait for me there."

"But-"

"You dare disobey your lord?" Sesshomaru said glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

"N-no..."Jaken stammered. "Hai mi'lord."

He turned around and ran back from the direction he came.

Sesshomaru continued walking and a breeze came his way, that was when he caught the scent of Sakura blossoms after the rain and honey, he also caught the scent of dirt, blood, ashes, tears, and fear.

His eyes narrowed a bit then he became a white blurr running towards the fresh scent of the human girl and many others.

------------------------------------------

"Ugh." Sayla said. "You're smiling too much today."

Kalya had been smiling ear-to-ear ever since she came from the Western Land Castle.

"What?" Kalya said. "I can't help it."

Her sister rolled her eyes. "Well you'd better stop." She said. "Or you'll face will freeze like that."

Her smile turned to a grin. "Awww..." Said childishly. "Is Sissy Sayla angwey?"

"You are so lucky Sesshomaru's gone." Sayla said getting annoyed. "Are we going to follow him--them?" She corrected herself.

Kalya was a bit serious now. "Yeah. Let's go!"

She took off into the forest keeping in the shadows and hiding her scent and aura. Sayla did the same and followed.

------------------------------------------

"Get up wrench!" Yell the leader of the bandits. He grabbed a woman with red hair, brown skin, and green eyes. The woman was shaking with fear. He smirked. "Why are you afraid sweetheart?"

Rin, Kagome, and the other women where quivering with fear and held onto each other but Kagome and Rin where two or three feet behind them clinging to each others' dirty kimonos.

The woman said nothing but shook in fear. "Bring her to the lake..."

The other men snickered, two of them grabbed her and dragged her through the darkness of the trees and bushes, out of sight.

"Well, well." The leader said. "Who should I choose next?"

The women shaking got worse.

"How bout them?" One of them pointed to a woman below his feet.

"No..." He said thinking. "How about..."

------------------------------------------

'_I'd better hurry or I'll lose the scent!_' Inu-Yasha thought franticly running faster.

The wind was changing and shifting in different directionsmaking the scent quite difficult to locate.

"M-master Inu-Yasha!" Myoga said suddenly appearing out of nowhere landing on his shoulder. "Where in the world are you going?"

Inu-Yasha growled/groaned. "What do you want flea? I'm in a hurry as you can see."

"In a hurry for what?" Myoga asked quite curious.

"None of your buisness." He snapped quickly.

"Oh of course it's my buisness!" Myoga said jumping up and down. "Where are you going? Kill a army of demons that are attacking human villages? Fight a useless fight? Or saving a human female and--"

That did it. "Mind your own buisness Myoga!" Inu-Yasha growled. "Now go and run away like you usually do!"

"You-"

Myoga was sended off flying somewhere in the treetops. Inu-Yasha muttering picking up his pace.

------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was a white blurr using his youkai speed. The scents were getting fresher. He was almost there.

'_Hn._' He thought to himself. '_Why am I worrying about this?_'

He shook his head thinking it's nothing. '_No it's nothing..._'

He picked up his speed getting closer to the female scent.

------------------------------------------

"God dammit!" Kalya said running and keeping in the shadows. "Why does he have to be so fast!"

"Quit your whining and hurry." Sayla said running beside her. "We won't lose him, you already know where they are."

"Hmph." Kalya said. "Why do you always have to be right?"

Sayla smiled. "Just shut up and hurry."

"Argh!" She said facing her sister dodging up-coming trees. "When were you a smart mouth?"

Sayla laughed. "Seems like I picked that up from you."

------------------------------------------

"That one?" Another asked. "No."

"Th-" The leader started.

"How about that one there?" He then suggested pointing to Kagome. "She was the lord's daughter and is a beauty also..."

The leader smiled evily and Kagome shook viciously. "Hm..." He said. "Yes she'd be perfect..."

He slowly walked up to the clinging sisters. When he was about to touch her someone attacked. "Iron Rever, Soul Stealer!"

"What the-!" The leader said leaping away,far away,in time. "Who do you think you are!"

Inu-Yasha landed down in fron to the frightened sisters and a few yards away from the leader. "Who do you think _you_ are!"

"A-a demon!" One of the bandits cried.

"Feh." Inu-Yasha said and cracked his hands. "So you want to die? Or would you rather run and flee?"

The leader staggered backward."W-we rather-"

"Sorry boss!" One of them said.

"Y-yeah! Nice kn-knowing ya!" Another said. They all took off leaving only three bandits left.

Inu-Yasha ignored them and then his eyes landed on Kagome. She had black hair, black eyes yet sweet in a way. Her skin was perfect and light brown. She wore a blue kimono with flowers on it but it was dirty and wrinkled.

'_So this is the girl Kalya said--the girl that looked like Kikyo?_' Inu-Yasha thought.

"Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha asked quietly. "Kikyo is that you?"

Kagome looked at this demon--no _hanyou_--confused. "Wh-who?"

"Kikyo?"

"No, no." Kagome said shaking her head her fear suddenly going away. "I'm not this 'Kikyo'."

"You must be!" Inu-Yasha said a bit loud. "You look like Kikyo!"

Kagome got a bit mad she stood up Rin standing too still clinging onto her older sister's kimono sleeve. "I'm not Kikyo!"

"Y-"

"My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me!" She said sounding it out for him like he was a child.

The leader and the other two men were sneaking up behind Inu-Yasha but then a green poison-like whip came out from the darkened trees slicing the three men into pieces, Rin was horrified seeing the dark red blood staining the ground. The women were then afraid and ran. Sesshomaru emerged from behind the trees. Rin saw him her eyes widening...

Sesshomaru looked at his kill then saw the girl with the sakura blossoms and honey scent: She had sweet chocolate brown eyes, her skin was seem soft and lightly tanned. She had ebony hair that swayed lightly with the calm, warm breeze; she wore a lavendar kimono with cream-white flowers on it. She seemed like a goddess if she weren't dirty, exausted, and...

"Sesshomaru!" Inu-Yasha said turning around and growling." What the hell are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru glared at his half brother. "I was patrolling my lands when I sniffed out your vile scent."

Inu-Yasha's ears laid flat on his head. "So? Why'd you come here? You could've easily ignored me AND my 'vile' scent and continue."

Sesshomaru just glared. "I could have but I also scenced a power here."

"Coming from them?" Inu-Yasha said.

His half brother gave him a bored yet irritated look.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru a bit shocked, she felt butterflies in her stomech. Her vision, somehow, was getting blurry...she saw blood, golden eyes, and silver hair, '_Sesshomaru?_' She thought and her world suddenly fell into total darkness...

* * *

: A/N- Ahahahaha! CLIFFY! Well not really...-.-' Yup folks stopping here. Hehehe I know I'm evil huh? I hope you like this chapter! Took me a while to think about what this chapter was going ot be about. Once again I want to thank my reviewers! Okay I'll update as soon as I can. Next chapter going to be up tomorrrow (I hope) Please review (i know you ppl know but just in case) and tell me what you think! Kay, till next time Ja ne : 

.: P.S. I might change a few things on this or other chapters and I'll sometimes put Japanese words in them and sometimes I won't :.

_**Kauya**_


	6. Chapter 5: A Little Gift

A/N:

Disclaimer: For the fifth time!--I DON'T own any of the InuYasha characters they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi but I do own my OCs...

XD Fifth chater up! Well sixth if you count the prologue...Anyways...Read and review! Yeah, yeah, I know . I'm evil leaving ya squirming in your seats but here's the next chapter! Thanks to my reviewers! Enjoy!

'_Thinking_'

"Talking"

**Time of day**

**Translations:**

-sama - high respects; lord or lady

Osuwari - Sit

* * *

**.: Full Moon :.**

Chapter Five: A Little Gift

_"Lord Sesshomaru!" A little girl called, about the age of seven._

_Sesshomaru turned around seeing a little girl with ebony hair and chocolate brown eyes running towards him._

_"Lord Sesshomaru!" Said the little girl slowing down, stopping next to him. "Lord SesshomaruRin picked these for you!"_

_She held up white lilys waiting for him to take it._

_Sesshomaru looked at the little girl his gaze softening a bit but it still held a cold look. Her father and mother, and older sister had come to show their respects like other lords and ladies, human or demon._

_He silently sighed and took them, half resentfully half willingly._

_The little girl was smiling like the sun. "Does Lord Sesshomaru like them?"_

_Sesshomaru looked away and slowly nodded."Rin..."_

------------------------------------------

**Noon**

Rin stirred in her sleep not feeling the cold, hard surface but a soft, comfortable one. She slowly opened her eyes. She was in an enormous but beautiful room. The walls were beautifully colored cream, the windows were glass and it's curtains were pine green. She looked on the bed she was laying in. The sheets were beautiful lavendar and was soft and silky. She then looked at herself: She was still dirty, her kimono was still torn a bit and covered with dirt, she sighed feeling a bit guilty ruining a beautiful sheet like this.

Someone bursted in the room; it was none other than Kagome. She was clean; wearing a violet kimono with creamish leaves on it. Her hair was clean and silky. She looked shocked and happy at the same time. She ran to Rin and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Rin!" Kagome said happily. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Rin shook her head.

"Oh Rin!" Kagome said crying a bit then she quickly wiped the tears away. "Oh! Let's get you cleaned up sister!"

Rin nodded agreeing. She slowly climbed out of bed, Kagome holding her in the process. "This way Rin."

She lead Rin to a door near her left. Kagome opened the door, steam blew on their faces. "Okay Rin I'll be getting your kimono just relax in the hot spring." Rin slowly nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Kagome said closing the door leaving Rin alone in the bathing room. Rin slowly took off her torn and dirty kimono and slipped into the nice hot water, relaxing her musules. She sighed, letting her hair get wet to get the dirtyness out. She closed her eyes resting a bit.

She heard the door open and whirled around thinking it was someone else, but it was just Kagome. "Rin you done?"

Rin nodded her head and slowly got out. Her hair and body dripping with water. Kagome dried her body with a towel. "Here Rin I found this kimono for you."

She took the kimono putting it on and looked at it once it was on her form. It was a ice blue color with cream-white flowers and leaves alined with golden-yellow. The trims on the sleeves were gold. Kagome smiled and said, "You look beautiful Rin!"

Rin nodded admiring the kimono and hugged Kagome. Kagome returned it.

"Are you hungry Rin?" Kagome asked pulling away. "They're serving breakfast..."

She nodded slowly and looked at her questioningly.

"What?" Kagome asked confused then realised. "Oh I see what you're trying to say...Yeah the maids her gave me a tour of the castle and everything." Kagome said. "That's how I know where everything is and when they're serving food..."

Rin nodded her mouth formed an 'o'. She knew Kagome was a fast learner, her memory was good and almost never forgot anything--sometimes that happened though.

"Come on Rin." She said taking her arm and she followed the elder sister.

Shuting the door to the bathing room, Kagome and Rin walked out the bedroom door. The hallway was quite big. It's golden flowered walls were decorated with paintings, orderments sp, and some other things she couldn't describe. On the other side of the wall were clear glass windows glittering like dimonds. Kagome lead her across the hall holding her wrist like she was going to get lost if she let go. The two sisters went down the stairs and then turned left and then faced two double doors. Kagome let her wrist go and opened them.

Rin then saw a enormous dining room. Its walls were plastered creamish golden; a large beautiful crystalized lamp hung from the ceiling. The dining table was made of beautiful wood, smooth and stable. The floor was smooth and cold with white tiles.

"Pretty nice huh?" Kagome asked walking through the doors. Rin slowly nodded taking in the sight and followed, closing the double doors when Kagome told her to.

Rin then saw Sesshomaru sitting glaring at a ugly green toad. Across the table from him she saw a silver haired boy with gold-yellow eyes almost like Sesshomaru's and he had dog ears--Inu-Yasha she suppose. A demoness sat next to Sesshomaru and another sat next to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha and the demoness were arguing about something. They walked towards them.

"Are we interrupting something?" Kagome asked stopping when the demoness that sat next to Inu-Yasha turned to them.

"No." Kalya said hitting Inu-Yasha with a bowl. "Sit down and eat, you two must be famished."

"Yeah a little..." Kagome said taking a seat next tho her and Rin next to Sayla.

"What you do that for!" Inu-Yasha said rubbing his injured head.

Kalya turned to him. "For being a jerk that's why."

Sayla smiled at Rin. "How are you feeling?"

Rin nodded her head.

"Here why don't you have some meat? You look really gaunt right now." She handed Rin a piece of cooked meat.

She bowed her head in thanks and took it eating quite slowly.

"What's wrong with the wren-" Kalya hit him on the back of his head before he could say more.

"Shut up Inu-Yasha." Kalya said taking a bite out of the meat.

"Why do you keep doing that to me!" He growled rubbing his head...again. "What's wrong with the stupid bitc-"

Kalya, with a glass bowl in her hand, hit him on the head--_hard_.

"She's mute you dimwit." Kalya and Sayla said in the same voice.

"That hurt!" Inu-Yasha said rubbing his _very_ injured head. "Well you could have told me that sooner! Stupid cousins..." He said muttering darkly.

"Hmph." Kalya said. "But you didn't listen little puppy!"

"What you call me?" Inu-Yasha said turning to his cousin, glaring.

"You heard me puppy." She smirked.

"Why y-" He got cut off when Sayla threw a bowl at him a bit annoyed; hitting him on the forehead. He half fell backwards but regained his balance.

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha like he was the stupidest person, er...half-breed she'd ever seen, taking a sip of tea. Rin slowly ate almost ignoring the quirrel between Kalya and Inu-Yasha.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin curiously then turned away before she noticed. '_So...She's a mute..._' He thought to himself.

"What you do that for!" He said shouting a bit and rubbing his forehead.

"For being a idot." Was the reply.

Inu-Yasha growled. '_Why do I always get picked on?_'

"Awwww..." Sayla said. "Don't be too down."

He just muttered darkly, cursing under his breath.

"Oh Inu-Yasha!" Kalya said suddenly. "I got something for you."

"What?" He growled annoyed big time. "What is it?"

Kalya giggled. "Close your eyes first!"

"Why you-" He got cut off.

"Pweezzee?" She said childishly.

Inu-Yasha growled and closed them. Sesshomaru looked at his 'idiot' half brother. Sayla looked like she was going to burst out laughing. Kalya brought out a blackish purple and white beaded necklace and slipped it around Inu-Yasha's neck.

"There!" Kalya said clapping her hands together. "Open 'em!"

He did and looked at his neck. "What the hell is this!"

"A pretty necklace--wait or was it rosary?" Kalya said thinking. "Nevermind that but isn't it pretty?"

Inu-Yasha stood up and growled loudly almost like a disbelieving question. "ROSARY!"

"Yep!" Kalya said like a little girl. "Does Inu-Yasha like what Kalya got for him?"

"_No_ he does not!" He said pulling on itin vain. "Get this damn thing off!"

Kagome got annoyed she could tell her sister was getting a bit uncomfortable. "Hey Inu-Yasha or whatever your name is! Why don't you just shut up and sit--"

_Crash!_ The rosary had glowed when the word _sit_ was spoken and Inu-Yasha was laying on er...in the ground face first. Kagome was a bit shocked and Sayla burst out laughing no longer able to contain it. Sesshomaru looked a bit amused. Rin just looked up from her food to see what happened.

Inu-Yasha jumped up. "What the hell!"

Kalya giggled.

"Kalya..." Inu-Yasha growled.

"Oops." Kalya innocently said still giggling.

Inu-Yasha pulled on the roseary. "Get this off me!"

"Nu-uh!" Kalya said shaking her finger. "I gave it to you and you gotta wear it!"

"Damn you Kalya!" He growled still pulling on the rosary trying to get it off, failing each time. "I knew I shouldn't trust you, you little bitc-"

Kalya pouted and stuck her tounge out at him.

"Osuwari!" Kagome said annoyed. _Crash!_ Inu-Yasha was laying face first in the ground once again.

"Ah." Kalya said. "Thanks."

Kagome just nodded.

Inu-Yasha glared at her still laying on...in the ground. "Why you wench!"

"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! _Osuwari!_" Kagome yelled at him getting ticked off. _Crash!_ _Crash!_ _Crash!_ _**CRASH!**_

"It's Kagome!" Kagome yelled down at him. "Not wench, not bitch, not hag, not girl, not woman-- Kagome! Ka-go-me! Got it puppy!"

"Ooooohh." Kalya said looking down at a 'crashed' Inu-Yasha. "That's a bit..."

Inu-Yasha got up, dusting himself off, growling and stomped off outside.

Kagome looked a bit ticked but then said. "Is he okay though?"

Sesshomaru got up without a word and walked out of the dining room Jakenscurried after him.

Sayla snorted. "Could at least say bye."

Rin continued eating, she at the meat and some rice. When she was done she bowed her head to Sayla.

Sayla smiled at her. "You're welcome Rin."

Rin looked at her. "Oh your sister told me."

She then nodded and looked at Kagome and moved her hands.

"Yeah Rin?" Kagome asked.

Rin moved her heads in a strange way. "Oh..." Kagome said sort of understanding what she was trying to say. "You want to know where the gardens are?"

Rin nodded. "I don't really know..."

"I'll take her there." Sayla said.

Kagome looked a bit worried. "Are you sure? I don't want to take out your time since you're a demon..."

"Don't worry." Sayla said smiling brightly. "I'm not one of those stuck-up demons that kill humans."

"Er...okay..." Kagome said giving in. "I'll be there when I'm done eating okay Rin?"

Rin nodded getting up. Sayla got up and urged her to follow. She then slowly walked following the demoness.

------------------------------------------

Kagome watched her sister go and continued eating.

"So..." Kalya said trying to start a consversation. "It seems like your sister is a bit happier as you are too."

Kagome looked at Kalya and smiled, "Yeah we are."

"You're comfortable here?"

"Well yeah..." Kagome said. "But we've been her for only a day."

Kalya thought a bit. "Oh yeah. Heh forgot."

"Okay I'll be outside, the gardens are that way." Kalya pointed across the dining room to a golden brown door.

Kagome nodded looking in the direction she was pointing in. "Oh okay, thank you Kalya-sama."

Kalya laughed. "Just call me Kalya alright Kagome?" She smiled. "You'll find the way to the gardens behind that door. Just keep going straight--you'll know where to go once you're behind that door."

Kagome nodded. "Alright Kalya."

Kalya waved already walking away.

She sighed and continued eating.

'_I wonder how long we're going to stay here..._' Kagome thought and looked at the window; the sun was still high and bright.

Kagome looked away. '_Rin..._' She thought. '_I hope you get back to your normal self. And it'll be the same...no, everything's different; mother and father are gone and you seeing it happen twice...Oh Rin...please be the same--be the same girl, the same sister I met 14 years ago..._'

* * *

: A/N- Sorry folks! This is the end of this chapter; yup you know the drill: I'm stoppin here. I know it was a bit confusing and dull if you ask me --; but it's all I got. Thanks to my reviewers! I MAY change a few things just to let ya know!Next chapter I'm still figuring out. It might be up tomorrow or the next day. I'll try my very best to make it long, exciting, and better XD Please review once you read this chapter/story. Until next time everyone! Ja ne : 

.: P.S. (sigh) Just to let you know I'm not good at describing things --; so I'll leave it to your imagination--even though i'm still gonna describe it...XD did you understand what I said? o.O anyway just to tell you -.-' :.

_**Kauya**_


	7. Chapter 6: AhUn

**A/N**:

**Disclaimer**: For the a 7th time! I DON'T own any of the InuYasha characters! -growls-

I'm dreadfully sorry everyone! I've been busy with a few things and had the cold for a bit! This chapter is short but anyways enjoy!

"Talking."

'_Thinking._'

**Time of Day**

* * *

**.: Full Moon :.**

Chapter Six: Ah-Un

Rin followed Sayla to the gardens.

"So why do you like the gardens so much?" Sayla suddenly asked.

Rin looked up at her then looked down sadly.

"Oh..." Sayla said softly. "Sorry not my buisness right?"

Rin looked up at her shaking her head fearfully.

She laughed softly. "Don't worry Rin." She said. "It's fine. I know it's you buisness and you want to keep it to yourself. I understand."

Rin bowed her head gratefully. There was silence.

They stopped by a glass see-through door obviously the doors to the gardens.

"I'll leave you here alone kay?" Sayla said to her while she nodded slowly. "If you need me I'll be outside trying to calm Kalya and Inu-Yasha or otherwise they'd rip each other to shreds."

Rin said nothing.

"Alright I'm off see you in a while." She said waving and walked off.

Rin looked behind her and opened the doors stepping into the garden.

The grass and leaves were green and sparkling with dew. Many different and colored flowers were in full bloom; the trees were strong and tall. There was even a large pond with lilies and lily pads floating in it.

She was dazed looking around taking in the view. Rin then walked to a beautiful and perfect rose bush. She kneeled down on her knees and sniffed the roses nice sweet scent. She turned around seeing no one and smiled for the first time ever since the..._raid_. She got up slowly looking around once again and picked up some flowers to make a crown of beautiful flowers. She wove them together finally making them whole and perfect for her head.

She giggled childishly and put it on her head, the flowers looked cute on her. Her ebony hair was perfect and a bit wavey. The sun glimmered in the blue sky.

She turned around and saw a stable near the caslte. She then got curious smiling and decided to check it out. Rin went to the stable about three to four feet near the castle. She looked at it it was pretty big and clean. The door to the stable was open she peeped her head inside her curiousity getting the better of her. Then she walked inside and after a few paces saw a two headed dragon. She looked at it curiously as did the dragon to her.

Rin walked up to it slowly. It watched her move. When she was in touching range she slowly reached her hand out and stroked it's neck which it let her do. One of the heads lowered and sniffed her while laying it's head on her right shoulder. She giggled it's breathing tickled her neck. It raised its head and looked around while she patted its head.

"Oh," came a voice from the entrance. "I see you've met Ah-Un."

She turned around quite afraid but it was only Kalya. She walked up to Rin.

Kalya smiled petting Ah-Un's back. "I see Ah-Un here has taken a liking to you."

Rin looked up at her a bit confused and afraid she was in trouble.

Kalya took no notice but sensed her fear. "No, no." She said stroking Ah-Un's back. "You're not in trouble."

She sighed in relif and stroked its muzzle. "You want to help me feed him?"

Rin nodded.

"Alright." She said. "You can groom him and I'll get the food."

She nodded happily.

---------------------------------------------------

**Two hours before Sunset**

Rin walked happily out of the stable Ah-Un had been still and let her groom him. Kalya had told her she can come every morning and night to help her feed and groom him. She smiled happily feeling helpful and not useless. She looked up at the sky the sun was still high yet it was slowly sinking behind the mountains. She grinned. Only if her mother and father could see this...Her cheerful smile grew into a sad one.

Only if they were alive...

Yet the gods were cruel and let them die...both of them: her adoptive ones and her biological (sp?) ones...

She looked up at the sky once again and lowered her head walking slowly into the Western Land Castle.

Kalya was watching from a distance looking at her sympaticlly yet Rin didn't see nor hear her as she walked slowly inside like a gliding, grieving ghost.

* * *

A/N: Yup end of chappie! You know to tell you in my opinion this chapter is dull...--; I'm extremely sorry I haven't update in a while! I was totally busy--I could only write er...type this on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays _or_ Holidays! If I'm lucky I can do some on weekdays too! Please forgive me! Gomen naisai! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think of this chapter. I'll try to update soon! And of course make this story much more intresting and _long_! **Also thanks to my reviewers!** Alrighty then Ja ne! 

**_Kauya_**


	8. Chapter 7: The Ball

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha characters! -.-'

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I took like what seemed FOREVER! It's just that I've been busy with school and at home!-- I'm extremely sorry! Here's the 8th chapter to make it up to you all!--(I hope)I thank my reviewers!--Wow! On the 8th chappie already! o.o' Anyways...please REVIEW! Enjoy!

"Talking."

'_Thinking._'

**Time of Day**

* * *

**.: Full Moon :.**

Chapter Seven: The Ball and the Lord of the South

**One hour before Sunset**

"Rin!" Call out Kagome. "Rin! There you are!"

She turned to her sister.

She ran to her and stopped for a few breaths. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Rin cocked her head to the side as in saying. _I was in the garden remember?_

"Yes I know you where but I didn't see you there at all."

Her mouth formed an 'o'.

"Well we better get dressed!" Kagome said to her.

The youngest sister looked at her questioningly.

"Oh Sayla told me that they're having a few guest over and she invited us." Kagome said smiling.

Rin slowly nodded.

"Well," said a voice behind her. "You'd better get to it!"

They turned around. It was none other than Kalya.

She had her arms crossed. "They'll be here quite after sunset."

"Alright." Kagome nodded smiling a bit.

Kalya smiled weakly and turned around walking to her chambers.

Kagome looked a bit puzzled but then lead Rin to their given chambers.

------------------------------------------

Inside their chambers..well Rin's chambers; Kagome was searching for the kimonos but with no luck.

"Where'd they put them?" Kagome said half to herself. Rin was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down.

"Mi'ladies." A voice said behind the door knocking in the process.

"Come in?" Kagome said not really knowing what to say. Rin merly turned her head to see who it was.

The door opened and entering were two maids. The one in front was a neko youkai (A/N: is that right?O.o) who had short blue hair a bit past her shoulders. She wore a simple plain gray kimono. She had purple eyes, pale skin and even gray cat ears on top of her head. The other seemed like a dog demon who wore a black kimono with white flower branches outlined with silver-gray. She had silver hair past her waist her bangs coming in front. Her eyes were blue and her skin light brown.

"We brought you the kimonos." The neko said.

"Thank you...um..?"Kagome said not knowing the cat or dog demon's name.

"Shuyi." Answered the neko.

"And I'm Reysan." Answered the dog demon bowing the cat demon, too, bowing.

They carried a handful of colorful and extremely royal and expensive-looking kimonos, bowing, as they laid in their arms.

"Where shall we put these mi'ladies?" They asked done bowing.

Kagome thought. "Uh...on the bed please?"

They turned and put them on the bed were Rin sat.

"We hope you find what you desire." Shuyi said bowing.

"Be careful..." Reysan warned and they both left without another comment or word closing the door behind them.

'_Huh?_' Kagome thought. '_Be careful..?_'

She then walked to Rin's bed a frown on her face.

"Which one you want to wear Rin?" Kagome said sweetly her frown vanishing quickly.

Rin, still on the bed's edge, looked thought the many kimonos. She then found one and gave a small smile.

The eldest smiled. "I think it would look beautiful on you..."

------------------------------------------

**Kalya's Chambers**

"Damn." She muttered.

Sayla came in. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Kalya mumbled.

"It's _her_ isn't it?"

"Hmph."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I hate that _witch_!"

"Oh?"

"I hate _him_ too!"

"Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha do too..."

"So?" Kalya hissed.

"You do too don't you?" She said to her sister even though the answer was obvious and was said.

"I do hate him I hate his _daughter_ the most."

"Who wouldn't?"

"He's a sneaky one that's all I can say."

"Yes...He wanted, and still wants, the Western Lands so he _betrothed_ her to Sesshomaru. Inu No Tashio(sp?) agreed; back then the lands were in chaos and to "stop" it two lands had to unite..."

Sayla just nodded. "I agree...but.."

"Nevermind." Kalya said shaking her head. "They'll be here in a little bit..."

"Yes," Sayla said looking out the window that was facing the sun. It was slowly sinking.

"Inu-Yasha is going to be devastated." Sayla said shaking her head sadly, looking away.

Kalya agreed. "Now I feel guilty lying to him.."

"It was the only option." The girl said. "If he did find out at that moment where she is, what happen to her..he'd go mad!"

She nodded sadly. "He would have Sayla...He would have."

"And she's coming here with them with her that--that--_slut_!" Kalya snalred suddenly.

"Calm down!" Sayla commanded. "She is with them now I know you hate her but that is enough...She died; now she's only clay and bones living off dead women souls."

Kalya slowly calmed but she glared at nothing. "Yes and that girl is her reincarnation..."

Sayla nodded. "Yes the girl is the reincarnation..."

"The reincarnation..." Kalya repeated the last verse. Together they said in the same voice and breath.

"...Of Kikyo..."

------------------------------------------

**An hour after Sunset**

Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha were sitting at the dining table. Inu-Yasha was muttering curses under his breath while Sesshomaru looked bored and annoyed.

The two grand doors opened revialing(sp?) Kagome and Rin.

Kagome wore an elegant kimono. It was peach colored with shaded pinkish-red on the shoulders on the shoulders. A red medium flower on the right shoulder and it's leaves. It was also on the left and right(kimono) waist and had bell-shaped sleeves. It was not the thick kind of kimono but a slim-like kind showing the curves of her body.

Rin on the other hand...She wore a red kimono with a peach-colored flower on her left shoulder and it's small three star-like leaves at the side of it. Above the flower was a dark red half ring-like ring. It was also on her bell-shaped kimono sleeves. A few strands of her hair were in beads. The front of her hair and strands, three beaded pairs, were in the back. The kimono was a bit thin showing the curves of her body also.(A/N: I know I'm not good at describing things...and the descriptions are strange and confusing butto tell you...the two are **_beautiful_**! Gomen for my bad descriptions...-.-' I guess I leave it to your imagination? -_shrugs_-)

Kalya, who just came in, nearly fell down to the side seeing them.

"Are those the same girls we just "rescued"?" She said wide-eyed.

"You're having a ball aren't you?" Sayla said coming in looking at the two humans astonished.

Inu-Yasha stared wide eyed at Kagome speechless.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was practically eyeing every part of Rin's body...intrested. (A/N: No no he ain't thinking about THAT!--**Yet**...)

"Yes we are!" Myoga said appearing out of nowhere and jumping up and down on Kalya's shoulder only to be flicked off somewhere.

"Um...Hi?" Kagome said turning pink.

Rin looked at the ground nervous.

Kalya side glanced at Sesshomaru who kept his eyes glued to Rin. Sayla side glanced at Inu-Yasha who was drooling.

The two demoness sighed. This was going to be a _LONG_, _long_ night.

------------------------------------------

**An hour and a half later; Close to Nightfall**

Demon lords and ladies came to the "ball". There were many species; dog, horse, dragon, cat, snake, rat, and many others that couldn't be described.

The servents all rushed to get some sake for the lords or ladies who wanted it.

The ball's dance floor was filled with demons.

"This is new..." Kagome said looking at the many demons not noticing her arm was slipped around Inu-Yasha who, indeed, noticed it and shifted uncomfortably.

"Um...Kagome?" Kalya said looking at the closeness of Inu-Yasha and Kagome raising an eyebrow. "Er..."

"Huh?" She said and looked. She gluped and blushed red and pulled her arm away. "Er...oops?"

Rin was standing behind Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru kept his focus on the demon lords and ladies. Trying not to look at Rin every single time he turned.

'_Why does this human intrests me?_' He thought silently cursing himself.

He growled when he scented the person he'd hated most.

'_Damn..._' He thought.

"Sesshy!" Cried a voice.

If he were someone else he'd would've rolled his eyes but he was a inuyokai of the West and was a "cold-hearted killer".

He felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Sesshy!" She said again smiling, a fake sweet smile, looking up at him. "It's nice to see you again."

"What do you want...Kagura?" He growled grabbing her arms unwrapping them from his waist.

"I want to see my fiancee(sp?)." She said stepping back looking at him.

Sayla snorted. "Wearing that same outfit?"

Kagura glared. "I'm a wind user after all."

Rin, who didn't notice she was clinging to Sesshomaru's sleeve, stepped closer to him.

Kalya looked at the two closely and let out a low whistle.

Sayla looked at Kalya. '_Are you doing this to them?_'

'_No._'

'_You did didn't you?_'

'_I DID NOT!_'

'_Don't lie!_'

'_I'm NOT lying!_'

'_If you're not doing it...then who is?_'

'_It's just a common mistake...or in our case..a miracle!_'

'_Shut up._'

Sayla then looked around.

Kagura finally noticed Rin. "Who are you human?"

Rin looked at her still not noticing she was clinging to Sesshomaru. He on the other hand noticed but acted normal as if she wasn't.

"Her name's Rin." Kalya growled.

"What is she doing touching _my_ Sesshomaru?" Kagura snapped.

'_Huh?_'

Rin was confused.

"Wench." Sesshomaru growled. "This Sesshomaru doesn't belong to you."

"Kagura..." Said a haunting voice. He had long raven black hair and haunting red eyes. "Don't be so rude.."

"Naraku..." Inu-Yasha growled.

Rin looked at him and stiffened a bit.

"Nice to meet you...?" He said smiling.

"Kagome." Kagome said. "And this is Rin."

He smiled which seemed more like a smirk or sneer. "Lady Kagome, Lady Rin."

He taking their hands and kissed them.

Kagome blushed when he let go but on the other hand Rin quickly took it back and held onto Sesshomaru's arm. Half noticing and half not.

Sayla glared at Kalya.

'_I didn't do anything! _' She said bringing her hands up.

Sayla turned to the others. "Kagome. Rin. This is Naraku Lord of the Southern lands. His daughter Kagura."

He smiled bowing. "Kanna, Hakudoshi, Juromaru and Kageromaru are somewhere around here."

Sayla just nodded faking her politeness. She smiled. "Well Inu-Yasha and his...date are going to dance with the others right?"

"W-What?" Kagome and Inu-Yasha said together.

"_RIGHT?_" She said firmly.

Inu-Yasha glupped and quickly nodded. Kagome was a bit wide-eyed but nodded.

"Oh?" Naraku said hiding a smirk. "I want you to meet my mate.."

"Who's she?" Kalya asked curiously.

Kagura was glaring at Rin the whole time. She was holding onto him like a lost _friend_ or _lover_ and Sesshomaru acted as if it wasn't _nothing_!

"I'm right here.." Said a cool voice.

Kalya stiffened and Sayla stepped back.

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up. "K-Kikyo?"

* * *

A/N: Ahahahhahahahah CLIFFY! So what do you think? Is it good enough to make it up to you all? O.o I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm busy at school and at home! xD With my free time I sleep! -.-' GOMEN! I hope this satisfies you! Please **REVIEW!** once you've read! Thanks so much to the people who reviewed! Till next time! (let's hope it's soon or you guys might hunt me down! 0.0) Sayonara! 

**_Takiko_**


	9. Chapter 8: The Lake of Mirrors

A/N:

**Disclaimer**: OH! FOR GODNESS SAKE! I **DON'T** OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS! (sad...but I do own Sayla, Kalya, and a few others that are to come--in this chapter!)

lol xD I'm back!--once again! Thanks to my reviewers! Okay here's the 9th chappie! hope you enjoyed my story! Please R&R! (there may be or is,OOC ness in this chapter)

hehehehee...Kalya's gonna "change" (literally) in this chapter...-smiles evily-

Juromaru (as in the manga/anime) is going to be...erm..let's just say ooc--he's not "controlled" in this fic and let's say...oh we'll have to just wait and find out am I right? and Kageromaru (in this fan-fic) looks like Juromaru except that "evil" look. -.-' okay i know it my sound wierd but...-.-;;;

"Talking."

'_Thinking._'

**Time of Day**

* * *

**.: Full Moon :.**

Chapter Eight: The Lake of Mirrors

"Ki-Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha said softy wide-eyed.

Sure enought it was her, yet something was different; her eyes were cold and her skin looked a lot paler, and her scent...

"What--how?" Inu-Yasha nearly whispered.

Kalya swallowed a bit nervously.

Sayla was quiet glaring inside.

"What?" Kikyo said to him.

"Kikyo...why? How--?" He said not finding the right words.

Kagome looked at her. Her eyes widened a bit. '_She--she looks almost like me!_'

Rin looked at her and it sent shivers down her spine.

Sesshomaru took no notice of "Kikyo" and glared at Naraku.

"Why? Why what?" Kikyo said to him as if she didn't know him at all. "Do I know you?"

Sayla took a sniff. "You're not Kikyo."

"What?" Inu-Yasha half shouted whirling around facing her. "What do you mean by 'You're not Kikyo?' "

Kalya glared. "Have you not noticed you fool?"

"This "Kikyo" is nothing..." Continued Sayla. "But earth and bones."

He whirled his head back to Naraku and Kikyo. "What did you do to her!"

"I did nothing." Naraku hissed.

Inu-Yasha finally noticed the smell of earth and bones come from Kikyo...no an imposter?

"Let us go Naraku.." Kikyo said pulling his arm leading him away from the others.

"I'll seeyou all soon." He said smirking and bowed letting him get pulled away by Kikyo. Kagura spared one last glare and followed.

Inu-Yasha stood there, stunned.

"Hey..." Sayla said walking to his side. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." He lied. "I'm fine. Let's enjoy the party."

Kalya sighed. "Fine."

Kagome looked at him worriedly but shook her head to shake it off for tonight.

Rin slowly let go of Sesshomaru's sleeve and bowed in apology.

He side glanced at her but gave no response and walked away. Rin watched him go but for some reason, took a few steps forward and then ran up to catch up to him.

_GLARE_

"I didn't do it!" Kalya said outloud to her sister.

_GLAAAARE_

"I didn't to it!" She said throwing her hands up in the air. "That's it! I give up! I'm going for a walk!"

---------------------------------

**Elsewhere...**

"Now, now what are you two up to?"

Giggle.

"Oho."

"I see you're not going to tell me?"

Nod.

"I see."

More giggling.

"Seems like my little sister is helping you?"

Nod, nod.

"It's one of your games isn't it?" The figure said. "Well I'll have to keep an eye on you, but I'll have to wait until tomorrow. Won't I Shiyu?"

------------------------------------

**Side Garden**

'_Hmph, don't trust me eh?_' Kalya grumbled mumbling to herself. '_Sometimes you don't trust me right?_'

The moon was high and shining brightly in the dark sky. The stars faintly lighting the darkness.

She walked on heading towards her 'favorite' spot to sit. But when she arrived she saw someone already sitting there.

"Excuse me?" Kalya said slowing to a stop. "Who are you?"

The figure turned hearing her voice.

Her lips slowly formed a smile. "Juromaru?"

"Hm?" He said. "Kalya? Is that you?"

She smiled a bit and walked to his side, then flopped down next to him.

"I haven't seen you in a while!" Kalya said facing him grinning. "When did you come back from the East?"

"A few days ago." Juromaru said.

"Hm?" She said. "Somein wrong?"

He shook his head. "No nothing's wrong."

She poked him and looked at him suspisiously. "Don't seem like it..."

"No, no really!" He said moving away a bit. "It's nothing!"

"Well," she said still looking at him warily. "I guess."

Silence followed after that.

"Hey..." Kalya said quietly. "I really missed you.." She then smiled.

She then felt arms wrapped around her.

'_Huh?_'

'_Oopsies.._'

'_Who said that?_'

Then before she knew it she was in Juromaru's arms. (A/N: Juromaru and Kalya..let's say have been childhood friends...xD my twisted mind...-smirks evily-)

"Juro..maru?"

'_Uh-oh. Onee-chan is going to get mad.._'

'_Huh!_' She thought, half in reality and half in her thoughts.

'_Giggling._'

She felt his arms tighten around her waist.

"Juro..maru?" She said again snapping out of the telepathic "consversation".

She felt his breath against her neck; she flinched.

"I missed you too..." She heard him say.

She, again, felt him pull her closer. Her eyes grew wide and pulled away staggering as she got up.

He looked hurt but looked away.

Kalya stepped back and ran into the forest/wood just over the fence.

------------------------------

She didn't know how far she ran but came to a stop by a lake that was crystal clear, the reflection of the moon shimmered upon its surface. She fell to her knees near the rim of the lake.

She stared into nothingness for a while and shook her head. '_No he wouldn't do that to me..would he?--no he wouldn't.._'

Kalya got up. "Where am I?" She said to herself. "I've never been here before."

She heard giggling. She spun around. "Who's there?"

"Onee-chan is going to get mad at Akiya but..."

Something darted to her right and left.

"Hehe." The voice, Akiya giggled. "To your left silly!"

She turned and saw a girl no older than 7 or 8 she wore a silver yet plain kimono. She had blue sky eyes, black raven hair, light, soft tan skin. In her arms she held a golden mirror she saw her reflection in its white clear glass surface.

"You're Akiya?"

She then heard giggling. "Not me silly! That Shiyu!"

Shiyu smiled and the mirror glowed. Kalya felt dazed her eyes becoming drozy for a reason.

She managed a scream and fell into the crystal (clear) yet deep lake.

---------------------------------

Juromaru heard it and quickly got up.

'_Kalya?_'

Then running in that direction.

-----------------------------------

Darkness...That was all she could see.

"Where..? Where am I?" Kalya said hearing no answer but her own thoughts; she ran foward but it was no use.

_Mi'lady?_

'_Who's..that?_'

Shiyu appeared a few yards away from her. Then Akiya next to her.

"Hehehe!" Akiya said. "You soon find out!"

Then both shimmer away like a gray wind.

_Mi'lady?_

'_Where am I?_'

_Mi'lady!_

She began to feel dizzy and knew no more.

-----------------------------------

"Mi'lady?" Juromaru said shaking this woman in his arms who he'd found in the lake.

"Mm-mm?" The woman began to wake.

She opened her eyes revealing light blue eyes.

"Uh..." She moaned. "My head..."

"Are you alright?"

"Hm?" She said noticing him.

"Are you alright?" Juromaru repeated.

"Yes..." She said. "Thanks Juromaru."

She slowly got up.

"How'd you know my name?"

'_Eh?_'

"What? It's me Kalya?"

"Kalya?"

"Hehehehe."

"You no Kalya no more!" Akiya said appearing behind her near the edge of the lake. "New name is Kanya!"

"What?" She said.

"Hehehe." She giggled. "Look upon lake's surface!"

She faded into nothing.

Kalya, staggering a bit, walked slowly to the edge of the lake. What she saw surprised and shocked her completely.

She was not Inu-Yasha's "twin"no more nor did the reflection looked like herself! This girl had ocean blue eyes, light yet perfect tan skin, her hair was black as the dark shadows it was long; between her waist and butt. She wore a dark green kimono. It had gray, blue flower-vines on it.

Her hands clasped on her mouth shocked, she stepped back.

Juromaru had gotten up and walked to her.

"Kalya?"

She turned.

"Nuh-uh!" Akiya said appearing behind him.

"What?" He said looking at a little girl similar to Shiyu yet more...childish and inmature.

"Hehehehe," she giggled. "You now call "Kalya" is _Kanya_!"

Kalya staggered forward. "Why's that?"

"Hehehehe." Akiya giggled. "Lake of Mirrors said so!"

"Lake of...Mirrors?" Kalya whispered.

"Uh-huh!" She said nodding. "So use name! It pretty! Lake of Mirrors want you to look like that!"

Akiya giggled. "Lake of Mirrors says you suppose to be like that! And it say it been waiting for you! So Lake of Mirrors could change you!"

She giggled more. "Shiyu said so too! She..."

_AHEM!_

Shiyu was suddenly beside her glaring.

"Hehehehe." Akiya chuckled. "She know what gonna happen! Can't change back to other self! You _Kanya_ now! No more _Kalya_!"

She then darted away, Juromaru and Kal--_Kanya_ hearing her giggles and Shiyu disappearing to nothing.

'_You Kanya now! No more Kalya!_' Akiya's words repeated in her mind.

She felt different in this new form.

'_Hehehehe._' Akiya entered her mind again.

'_Us forgot gift for Kanya!_' She heard Akiya said.

'_Gift in room kay?_' And faded away.

Juromaru walked behind her touching her shoulder in confort and was about to walk away.

She whirled around wrapping her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "I don't want to be alone now."

Kanya said tears threatening to fall. "Don't leave me..."

He was shocked for a moment and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly; laying his head ontop of hers. "I'll never."

The tears released and fell down.

--------------------------------------------

**Elsewhere...**

"Uh-oh..." Akiya said sitting on a chair in the studies kicking her legs back and forth.

Shiyu stood up.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSHHHH!

The window glass shattered into trillions; it's broken glass falling to the floor scattering everywhere and came in a very, very angry sister of Akiya.

She had short brown hair up to her chin. She had blue eyes and light brown skin. She wore a skirt that was up to her knees and a top that was black.

"Akiya..." She growled.

"Oopsies?"

"SHIYU!" She boomed. "Tell me what exactly is going on!"

Her only reply from Shiyu was a very mischevious smile and the mirror's surface shimmered forming image by image playing events of the past, present...and future.

* * *

A/N: Oh...my...god...xD that took me awhile! so what'ca think? In my opinion it was okay...---hehehehe yup you got it right Kalya--_Kanya_ and Juromaru (i got bored so i wanted to do this pairing..please don't flame me if you don't like the pairing!T-T) are going to a couple. I dunno if you'd like the pairing but -sighs- I couldn't help it...anyways hope ya like this one! This is quite long chapter to me (hehe) 

Okay I'll tell ya some info (it may be a little info but..) on Kanya's past:

She was actully an orphan when her mother died her father re-married but his wife was a cruel one. When her father died her step-mother abandoned her and either Inu-Yasha or Inu No Tashio found her. But before that time she was alone with no one and it still brings back bad memories even when she's the age she is now. Salya is her sister who was with her knowing what their step-mother did. Their step-mother mostly hated Kanya for a reason and yet Sayla was always by Kanya's side. (okay that's all I can give you for now!)

Anyways I'll update when I can! So please **REVIEW** once you've read! lol Till next time ppl! Sayonara!

**_Takiko_**


	10. NOTENEWS PLEASE READ

Hey you all who watch/favorite/story alert Full Moon :D I thank you. But, as you know. I am discontinuing this story BUT I am, instead, rewriting it. 8D Please read/story alert/etc the new one kay? I'd really be greatful x3

That's all I've got to say really.

Here's the link to the new one: w w w . fantiction . n e t/s/4605802/1/TheFullMoon  
(without the spaces)

Thank you very much! (8


End file.
